


Happy Birthday!

by Geminisister



Series: Dirty Little Secrets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre Hogwarts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Arthur Weasley gets a birthday surprise.





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> My response to the Challenge issued by the Fairest of the Rare on Face Book for Week Eight.   
> Five Sentence Mini Roulette.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

 

Office Of Misuse Of Muggle Artefacts.

 

Quirrell handed over the envelope to his boss, he smiled and could not help but blush a little, "Happy Birthday Arthur."

At 39, Arthur had felt old, but as he opened the envelope to reveal a beautiful hand made card with an image made out of pressed flowers, it made his heart swell and his cock harden.

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss onto his friends face, that swiftly became a full toe curling kiss, that had them both reaching for the others clothing.

Hands grasped, tongues duelled and cocks rubbed frantically together as their passion came to the boil and overflowed.

"I never thanked you for my card," Arthur said once he had caught his breath, he leaned in for another soft but gentle kiss that had them soon reaching for the other for a second time.

 

End.


End file.
